Sounds Good To Me
by yaycamileteyay
Summary: Jade has an important audition, and Cat is helping her. What might happen then? Read to find out! Oh, and please review!


**Oh my God guys, I'm finally back with the Cade one shot! **

**It took me soooo long, scholl has been killing me!**

**Well, I made it a lot longer than the others to make it up :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing my other stories, by the way...**

**I love you all!**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Sounds Good To Me**

_**Jade's POV**_

"Jadey!" It's the first thing I hear when I enter Hollywood Arts. Cat runs towards me, and tries to hug me. I hold her wrists, and stare into her eyes. _Not here_, is the message I'm trying to pass. She nods after a few seconds, finally getting it.

Well, let me explain. Cat has been my best friend for ages, and I love her to death, but I am Jade West. I'm not sweet in front of many people, I'm not nice near other students, and I'm not Cat's Jade, as she likes to call my other personality, when I'm in Hollywood Arts.

"I missed you." She whispers to me, as her arms fall to her side.

I nod. _I missed you too_, I try to say with my gaze. She smiles, showing me that she got it. And I really missed her. I was supposed to go to her house this weekend, but I had to take care of my stupid little brother while my father was out of town. He didn't even thought about hiring a nanny!

"Tori!" Cat shouts again, bringing me back to present. She hugs Vega tightly, and the girl returns it with the same intensity. I can't help the jealousy as I watch this scene. I wanted to be in Tori's place. I wanted to be hugging Cat. I wanted to be kissi- Wait! What the hell am I thinking?

"Cat…" I say. She looks at me, her arms are still around Tori. "We need to rehearse before class starts."

She smiles widely. "Okay Jadey." Cat releases Vega, and walks to me, grabbing my hand. I feel sparks running up my arm, and it makes me let go of her hand. "Sorry." She whispers, frowning.

I grab her wrist, a little bit too harshly, and drag her with me to the Black Box Theatre, as fast as I can. When we arrive there, I pull her in, and lock the door behind us. Cat is still frowning, and I fight the urge to kiss that frown away. Wait, what?

I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "I'm sorry, Cat. You know that you are my best friend, right?" She nods. "I really wanted to treat you at school in the same way I treat you when we are alone, but I have to keep my reputation."

"It's fine, Jade." She smiles. "I understand what you are saying, and I won't ask you to change. But we are alone now."

I roll my eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist. She puts her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes, trying to say something that I don't understand. I frown as she shakes her head, pulling me closer, finally hugging me back.

"Okay, let's rehearse." She says, pushing me away.

"Alright." I say, frowning. She's never the one ending the hug.

"Are you okay?" She asks. I nod, grabbing my backpack, and looking for my script. "Well, should I star-"

The first bell rings, interrupting her. "Oh, sh-"

"Jade!" I look at her, apologetic. She smiles. "Come on, we have to go."

She turns around, walking to the door, and opening it. "Cat, wait." I say, and she looks at me. "I need your help, the auditions are tomorrow. Come to my house this evening, and you rehearse with me."

"Jadey, you are doing great, y'know?" She smiles as I nod. "I'll call my dad."

I smile too. "Tell him you'll go with me after school."

She nods. "'Kay 'kay"

"You can sleepover if you want to." I say as she starts heading to class.

"Yay!" She shouts, jumping.

I roll my eyes, pushing her to make her walk again. I wave at her as I head to my first class: Sikowitz. I know I'm going to see her there too, but Cat still has to grab her things. That's why she is usually late.

When I arrive in class, almost everyone is there. I take a sit on the last line of chairs, not wanting to pay attention at all. I have an important day tomorrow, and I'm very nervous. The only thing that's not making me freak out and give up is Cat. She promised to be there with me, supporting me the whole time.

"Good morning class!" Sikowitz shouts, making me jump. I look around, searching for Cat, but she hasn't arrived yet.

When our crazy teacher starts talking again, I go back to my thoughts. I pass the whole scene I'll have to do tomorrow in my mind. I have decorated all the lines, even the ones that aren't mine. Cat has been rehearsing with me for two weeks, and every time I'm alone, her voice keeps echoing inside of my head.

I'm auditioning for the lead role on a new Broadway play. It's basically a remake of the 13 musical, called 17. The scene I have to do is one where my character fights with her best friend over a guy, but they get over it with a song. I start humming it as the door is opened. Cat has arrived.

"Sorry, I had to make a phone call." She says, smiling.

Sikowitz nods. "Okay Cat, now take a seat."

"'Kay 'kay" She says, hopping to the seat on Tori's side. I can't help but feel jealous again. I wanted to be with Cat, talking to her, hugging her, kis- No! Stop Jade. Why the hell am I thinking like this?

I sigh, closing my eyes. The next classes go by slowly, and Cat hasn't told me her father's answer yet. I need her with me, I need to rehearse more, I need to hear her saying that I was great, and that I'm going to kill it tomorrow.

At lunch, I decide to sit alone, near my locker. As I finish eating my sandwich, I see Cat walking down the stairs, and she smiles when she sees me.

"I looked for you everywhere!" She says, sitting by my side.

I nod. "I was here all the time."

Shi giggles. "My father said yes."

I sigh on relief. My dad is out of town, and my brother is going to sleep at his friend's house. It'll be only me and Cat, rehearsing and having fun. I look around to check if there's someone near before placing a kiss on Cat's cheek. She gasps, surprised. I just smile and get up, grabbing the books for the last two classes I have.

The rest of the day pass really quickly, and soon enough I'm driving my car with Cat on the passenger sit. She rests her head on my shoulder, and we don't talk during the whole trip to my house. Those silent moments with my best friend are really special, and I can't help but feel the luckiest girl in the world.

"Are you going to sleepover?" I ask Cat as we enter my house.

She shrugs. "I told my dad I was still going to decide."

"Why?" I frown. Cat is always begging to sleep here, why is she like this now?

She smiles weakly. "I have some things to do at home."

I look at her. "You are lying." She stares at the floor. "I won't make you say what's going on with you, okay?" She nods. "But I am your best friend, and you can literally tell me anything."

She smiles, wider this time. "Thanks Jade." I put my arms on her shoulders, leading her to the couch. "Maybe I'll tell you later."

I look at her, and she winks. "You are such a tease!"

She laughs as I turn around to grab the script. Cat is such a good friend, I don't think anyone would help me the way she does. I mean, she is not even going to audition, because she doesn't want to be on a play before finishing high school, but she is still rehearsing non stop with me.

"Jadey?" I look at her. "I don't think we need the script, we know our lines."

I smile, throwing it on the couch. "Yeah, you're right."

And we start the scene. Cat and I have to argue, shout, and then sing. The reason why the characters are fighting is ridiculous, they have a crush in the same guy, but the song is really pretty. It talks about true friendship that will never end because of stupid little things, and it's more important that any boy that comes into their lives. Just like mine and Cat's.

We do the scene over and over again. Every time Cat tells me that I was great and that the role is definitely going to be mine. This time wasn't different. I smile at her, and as I'm about to start again, she puts her hand in my mouth, interrupting me.

"Jade, stop! I'm hungry." She pouts.

I shake my head. "But it's not good enough, I need it to be perf-"

"It was perfect! All the times we did it, you were perfect." She smiles. "Look at the clock!"

I turn around. It's almost 8p.m.! We started rehearsing five hours ago. Poor Cat, she must be pretty tired. I suddenly feel guilty, and I need to make it up for her.

"I'm sorry Cat!" I say as I hug her. "I'm going to make sweet popcorn for us, okay?"

"Yay!" She shouts, hugging me tightly. "You are going to nail it tomorrow, y'know?" She whispers as I head to the kitchen.

I go back to her and kiss her forehead. "Thanks Cat, I'd be nothing without you."

When I turn around again, she grabs my wrist softly, making me stay. I look at her, and she has a serious face. She hasn't said anything yet, but I'm sure she is finally ready to tell me what's been bothering her.

"Jadey, I-I…" She stutters, then stop talking.

I frown. "Cat Valentine is speechless? Wow, now I'm wor-"

I'm interrupted by soft lips pressing on mine. Oh. My. God. Cat is kissing me. My best friend is kissing me! I'm too shocked to kiss back, and when I finally get out of my daze, it's too late.

Cat is standing right in front of me, tears in her eyes. She is looking at me apologetic. "I-I'm sorry Jade!" I try to day something, but she puts her hand above my mouth. "I needed to do this, I couldn't hold it anymore. I'm sorry, okay? I thought that maybe you'd like me back." She sighs. "Bye Jade. I'll text you when I arrived home so you won't get worried."

I try to hold her hand, but she runs to the door. I try to say something, but there's a lump in my throat. I just stand there, watching my best friend get out of my house alone and in the dark. I feel so stupid and coward for not making anything.

I stand there for what seems like an hour, and my phone finally beeps. I grab it and stare at the message, reading it over and over again, like if it could change something.

**Cat: I'm home and safe. XX**

I throw myself on the couch when I start crying. I'm confused. Do I like Cat in that way? I don't know. Would I be able to live without her? Obviously not, now that she's gone, I feel like I have a black hole in my chest. Did I want to kiss her back a while ago? Well, I have to admit that yes, I did. And I didn't do it because I was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, like I always do. Afraid of hurting her. And, the most important, afraid of losing her. Which I probably did, because I was too dumb to not kiss her back.

* * *

On the next day, I get up without wanting to do anything at all. After what happened yesterday, Cat probably won't be there to see my audition. I think about it for a little bit before deciding that I'll go anyway. Making Cat rehearse with me every hour of the day and not going wouldn't be fair.

I have an hour to be there, so I start to get ready. I take a brief shower and apply a light make up before heading to my car. I hum the song I have to sing while driving there.

When I arrive, there are already a lot of people, so I'm going to be in the bottom of the list. I put my name and the role I want to play as I was asked to.

After a few minutes, they start calling out the people. The girls auditioning for my character and her best friend will go first, and since we'll all do the same scene, they set us up in pairs. I wonder who will be mine.

* * *

"Okay, so the last pair is…" The lady looks at her paper. "Jadelyn West and Caterina Valentine!" What?!

I look around and find her. She waves at me. How did I not notice her before? Am I blind? Her hair is bright red, for God's sake! I could've spoken to her.

We go on the stage without saying a word. We stand there side by side as they all wish us good luck. I have to start the scene, so I look at the director, waiting for his cue. He nods, and I start.

It feels so natural doing this scene with Cat. I rehearsed with her so many times. During the song, our voices are perfect together. I glance at the director a few times, and I can see that he is trying hard to hide his excitement. I smile as Cat and I reach the high note together, ending the scene with a hug. Feeling her in my arms makes me realize what I already knew: I need to fix things.

* * *

Cat and I sit together on a bench while we are waiting for the results. There are a few more roles, so we need to wait for their auditions. It's going to be faster though, since it'll also be in pairs.

After a long and awkward silence, I look at Cat. "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to audition?"

She shrugs. "I wanted to make a surprise."

"Well, you surprised me!" I say, poking her belly.

She giggles. "Stop Jadey!"

I smile. My baby is coming back to me. This gives me hope. I finally think that I'll really be able to fix this, to show her how much I love her, to kiss her b-

"Okay!" The lady says, bringing me back to present. "We've got the cast!"

Everybody shuts up as she starts calling the names selected. One person cheers and goes to the stage, and the others who auditioned for the same role goes home. I start to get nervous, and Cat holds my hand.

"Veronica will be played by…" It's the role Cat auditioned for. I squeeze her hand. "Caterina Valentine!"

Cat screams and hugs me, hopping to the stage as the other girls get out. I sigh, feeling empty without her by my side.

"And finally, our main role!" The lady says as the last girl goes away. "Lucy will be played by…" She looks at the paper. "Jadelyn West!"

I get up, feeling a rush of happiness. Cat smiles at me, and I run to her like there's no tomorrow. I hug her tightly, and when I break the hug, I kiss her. I hear gasps, but I don't care. I want things to be right, and it seems right now. Especially when I have the most beautiful girl I know kissing me back.

When we break the kiss, out of breath, I look around. Everyone, including the director and the lady that called us, is smiling. I smile too, as wide as I can. I'm definitely not Hollywood Art's Jade West right now.

"What was that for?" Cat whispers, a spark in her eyes that I've never seen before.

I kiss her forehead. "I love you, Cat. I've always loved. I'm so sorry I was a chicken yesterday! I wanted to kiss you back, but I was shocked, I was afraid. Please forgive me, I promise I'll never hurt you again."

"It's okay Jadey!" She smiles. "I promise I'll never hurt you too. I love you more than chocolate!"

"And I love you more than scissors!" I wink.

The director clears his throat to catch our attention. As he is speaking, Cat grabs my hand.

"What do you think about going on a date with me?" She asks as she squeezes my hand and intertwines our fingers.

I nod. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

**So how was it? I hope you all liked!**

**Please review, okay? They really make me happy, and I need happiness in my life! Well, who doesn't, huh?**

**Aaaanyway, thanks for reading!**

**I love y'all!**

**XOXO**

**K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3 K3**


End file.
